legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 36
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 36: Rose's past (part 1) Once at the base, the two of them sit on one of the couches, watching TV. The phone rings for Rose. After a few minutes of talking, Rose comes back, happy. Loki: You seem happier than when you left. Good news? Rose: Yes, it is good news. Loki: Care to share? Rose: Yea, but I have to tell you about my past in order to explain. It was twenty years ago. Rose is walking down the street. She is fifteen and still human. Some robbers and creeps start staring at her around every corner. Rose (thinking): This place is creepy. Maybe I should've asked dad to come with me. A group of people start surrounding her. They beat her up until she passes out. When she wakes up, she's strapped to a bed, not able to move. Rose: Dammit! What is this!? ???: I'm sorry I had to restrain you, but young ones have a tendency to be quite violent. Rose: Where am I? The last thing I remember was getting beat up on the way home. ???: Those men wouldn't stop, so I killed them and revived you. Rose: Revived? ???: Yes, you were dead and I had to put some of my blood in you in order for you to live. Rose: Wait, I'm a vampire!? ???: I'm sorry, it was the only solution. Rose: What am I going to tell mom and dad? ???: You can't tell them anything now. I will raise you and teach you the ways of the vampires. If that is what you wish. Rose: Please, teach me how to live like this. ???: Okay, I will. (he takes off her restraints) Rose (hugging the man): Thank you for saving me! ???: You're welcome, it was just instinct, really. Rose: Before I start to learn, I'd like to know your name. ???: I am Leon Noel. It would be my honor to teach you. Rose: I will learn from you, no matter how long it takes. Loki: Hold on a minute. This guy says he saved you, but what if he did things to you? Rose: I thought that at first, too, but what choice did I have? Then, I learned that he wasn't a bad man and he became my adopted father. But, as I was saying. The next few years, Rose trained, over and over again. When her training ended, she was 21 and her gauntlet had become level 10. Leon: Rose, you're ready to be apart of the Coalition. I want you to go there and be the best damn soldier they've ever seen. Rose: Aren't you coming with me? Leon: No, I have to continue with my life's work, but I promise that I will visit one day. Rose (hugging him): I'll miss you. Leon: I'll miss you too. But you need to leave, go on your journey. Good luck kid. Rose: Goodbye, Leon. (she walks away, heading toward Coalition HQ) Loki: That has to be the greatest life story I've ever heard. Rose: It's better, the day has finally come. He will be here soon. Loki: That was the phone call, wasn't it? Rose: Yes, it was. It wasn't him personally, because he was already headed here. Loki: Good, but he should be here by now. Boss: Rose, Leon is at the door. I figured you should be the one to answer the door. Rose: Thank you. (she walks to the door and answers it) Leon! (she hugs him) Leon: Hey there, kid, I thought it was about time I came to see you. Rose (crying with joy): It's so good to see you. I was starting to think you wouldn't come. Leon: I could imagine that we have a lot to talk about. Rose: Yea. Loki (walking to the door): So, you're Leon, huh? Leon: Yes, and who might you be? Rose: This is Loki, my boyfriend. Leon: Alright Loki, I'm going to give you one warning. You hurt her and I'll come after you personally. Loki: Noted, sir. I wouldn't worry, though. I have no intention of hurting her. Leon: Alright, I'll trust you, for now. Rose, I've heard about your success here. I'm proud of you and your many accomplishments. Rose: It was nothing, I haven't even had to use my level ten, yet. Leon: Good, that tells me that you're not straining yourself. Although I'm here to see you, I also came for another reason. Rose: Is it bad? Leon: I'm afraid so. The demons have brought Legion back from hell. The devil is rising up for the world's worst revolution. Rose: How much time do we have? Leon: Not long. Rose (getting serious): They won't know what hit them. Leon: That's my girl. Loki: Legion is a mythical being from hell. Are you telling me he's real? Leon: They, actually. They are real, I've seen them. I need the Coalition's help on this one. Loki: So, how do we fight these things? Leon: With power. Red (walking in): Leon? Is that you? Leon: Red, I haven't seen you in years! (he gives her a welcoming hug) Rose: Leon, you know Red? Leon: Yes, I'm the third member of the Knight, except I always knew the Coalition was the good guys. Red: Me and him go way back. Leon: Yes, she is an old friend. Rose: Any friend of his, is a friend of mine, no matter what. Leon: Rose, would you give us some time to catch up? Rose: Sure, take all the time you need. (she and Loki leave the room) Leon: How have you been? Red: A little lonely without someone here with me. Leon: You know I have to travel in order to document everything. Red: Yea, but I missed you. I wish I could come with you. Leon: Now, we get to fight together like old times. Red: But afterward, you'll go back to traveling. Leon: I might stay a little while after this is over. I need a break sometimes. Red: I hear you. It must be hard traveling 24/7. Leon: You get used to it after a while. This is the first time I've seen the re-awakening of Legion, though. This will prove to be a great challenge to us. Boss (walking in randomly): So, you need help, huh? Leon: Well, I doubt the two of us can do it alone. Boss: Let me help. I am a great soldier and will be honored to work beside you two. Leon: Red? Red: We accept your help and are thankful. Leon: We leave in a few hours, be ready to head out. Boss: Understood. To be continued...